


A Red, Red Rose

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Afflesse
Genre: Anal Sex, Jesse修女设定, M/M, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, this is insane, 修道院设定, 布鲁斯韦恩主教设定, 本是园丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: “谢谢您，恕我不能接受您的好意，我的身份不允许我接受您的鲜花。不过，您恐怕也不能这么做，园丁先生”，婕茜终于抬眼看了看本，那双樱桃色的唇还在吐出批评的话语，“您不能摘折上帝花园里的花枝。”他清退了周围所有的人，唯独婕茜留了下来。婕茜看所有人恭敬地退场，浅蓝色的双眼睁大，看在主教的眼里，如同触及了一片秘密之海。主教呼唤他走上前来，他照做了，神膝头的乖孩子，他在离主教两步远的地方站定。“最鲜艳的爱的玫瑰在断头台上开放和永不凋残的自由的柯枝错综复杂”





	A Red, Red Rose

By Alex_Sherlock

 

地中海的春天来得悄无声息，温热的空气吹拂着陆地，修道院里的白玫瑰开了。

婕茜站在花园一个安静的角落，双手紧扣，闭着双眼对空气低语。园丁本刚刚结束午休，走进花园就看到婕茜正在祈祷，春天的风把他的头巾吹得鼓鼓的，远处看去分外可爱，偶尔露出一点柔软的卷发，牵动着园丁的心。

本悄悄走近婕茜的身边，却也不打扰他，只是从满园的白玫瑰里挑了朵形状最好的，轻轻地剪了一枝下来，静静站在一旁等待少女的祈祷结束。

婕茜睁眼，从那段优美的祷词中抽身而出时，被身旁的本吓了一跳，但良好的教养阻止了他惊叫出声，他只是平复了一下急促的呼吸，便准备离开。本只好主动与他搭话，先是问了日安，结结巴巴地讨论了几句天气，接着鼓起勇气递上了那枝玫瑰。婕茜没有伸手去接，只是盯着那新鲜的白玫瑰瞧，本看婕茜不愿接过那枝花，又失落又着急，偏偏婕茜还要不依不饶。

“谢谢您，恕我不能接受您的好意，我的身份不允许我接受您的鲜花。不过，您恐怕也不能这么做，园丁先生”，婕茜终于抬眼看了看本，那双樱桃色的唇还在吐出批评的话语，“您不能摘折上帝花园里的花枝。”

婕茜说完就转身离开，脚步急切，裙摆在风里鼓动着。本看看自己手中的玫瑰，也并不恼怒，他回想着刚刚婕茜脸上浅淡的红晕，心里生出一股冲动，想要在园里种上红玫瑰，哪管什么修道院的戒律，那样鲜艳的色彩才与婕茜相配。

本在修道院已经待了好些年，他循规蹈矩，沉默寡言，不与修女接触。唯独婕茜是个例外，婕茜五年前来到这里，从那时起本就像变了一个人，一改沉默的习惯，每当婕茜在花园里独处时，本就会努力跟他搭话，一些琐碎的修道院日常能被找不到话题的本念叨十几遍。长久下来，婕茜虽然矜持，却也愿意与本聊聊，一来二去，两人熟络起来，但婕茜总还是保持着距离，比如怎样都坚持用“您”称呼本。对此本也毫无办法，婕茜愿意与他说话他就已经很高兴了，不过现在情况发生了改变，婕茜到这快六年了，即将宣永贞礼，到那时本就是真的没法与他缔结婚约了。这最近让本苦恼不已，他想带婕茜回家，而对方甚至还不愿接受他的花。

婕茜跑开后，去洗手池往脸上泼了好一会儿冷水，才终于冷静下来，去神父那领今天的任务。想到自己耽搁的时间，婕茜不由加快了步伐。

神父正对窗站着，婕茜在他身后，看不到他脸上的表情。神父的声音低沉，用庄重的声音说，地区主教将要前来，教堂的日常事务要保证正常运行，而特别的神职履行仪式需要婕茜参加。

婕茜感到受宠若惊，他从来是个虔诚的信徒，但他只是个小小平民，哪里想过有一天能见到地区主教，这对他来说是一份太大的荣光，他激动又恐慌地接下了这份任务。神父转过身来看着他，空气安静了好一会儿，婕茜不知道自己做错了什么，睫毛慌乱得震颤，神父看着他，天真、柔软、虔诚，这是韦恩先生想要的。神父抬手轻轻按在了婕茜瘦弱的肩膀上，久久不语。

离主教前来的日子还有一周，婕茜已经开始忙碌的准备，神父命他每日仔细沐浴，静心研读，还有人为他量身裁衣，打理卷发。本一日里能见到他的机会也愈发少了，但他能发现事情的怪异之处，婕茜经过洗梳打扮愈发清新动人，让人想起那颂扬麦布夫人的诗句，这没什么问题，但为什么，为什么一向简朴的婕茜突然开始打扮？婕茜并未向本提起主教的来访，因为他不想被认为炫耀神圣的光辉为自己冠冕。

而这一刻真正到来的时候，婕茜开始后悔自己的过分谦逊。在一个礼拜天，婕茜站在圣堂里，主教端坐在椅子上，目不转睛地看着婕茜。婕茜不敢抬头直视主教的面容，只在一瞬的偷瞥里看了个大概，却发现主教坚毅的面容和刚强的下颌角与本有些相似，疑惑、不可置信统治了婕茜的心智，他不知不觉间抬起了头。主教看着眼前这羞怯却又大胆的少年，浅淡的眉毛下是一双小猫似的眼睛，粉色的唇若加以润泽必定艳红似樱桃，瘦小的身躯藏在严实的神圣服装之下，令他愈发想要探索。

他清退了周围所有的人，唯独婕茜留了下来。婕茜看所有人恭敬地退场，浅蓝色的双眼睁大，看在主教的眼里，如同触及了一片秘密之海。

主教呼唤他走上前来，他照做了，神膝头的乖孩子，他在离主教两步远的地方站定。

主教命他再走近些，他往前迈了一小步，在离主教一臂的位置停了下来。

伸手解开婕茜的头巾，主教抚摸着那头散发着春日气息的柔软卷发，婕茜忘记了避开视线，只是怔怔地看着他，仿佛一只落入陷阱的兔子。主教伸出另一只手，隔着裙子轻轻抚摸婕茜的小腿，一路延伸到大腿根，轻柔又暧昧的触碰散布着蚂蚁爬似的痒，婕茜突然颤抖了一下，开始慢慢地往后退，咬住嘴唇似乎正在克制着逃跑的欲望。

但主教自然不会放过他。他伸手探入婕茜的裙摆，一路滑到婕茜自己都从没有触碰过的隐秘之地，在柔软的股间作乱，婕茜彻底不明白发生了什么，差点抑制不住喘息，陌生的感觉在婕茜身上流窜，他感到腿软，无意识地伸手去扶，却正好被主教抓住双手，跌倒在主教怀里。

主教接着又抚弄婕茜的性器，不一会儿婕茜光洁的额头上就挂满了汗水，像清晨的娇嫩百合，引得主教情不自禁地吻了上去。不一会儿，婕茜便承受不住快感，又耻于发出声音，只好把头埋进主教的颈间，试图压抑，却让自己甜蜜的喘息声被主教听得更加清晰。随着主教几下猛烈的动作，婕茜发出一声可怜的呜咽，情欲污染了他的圣堂。

而主教抱着婕茜起身，走向了卧室。

 

本百无聊赖地在在花园里坐着，他已经好几天没见到婕茜了，自从上个礼拜日他听说主教到访之后。这让本非常不安。事实上，本并不是什么花匠，他是为了逃避家中的一切才来做园丁的，他逃出来时才二十出头，如今已三十有余，他几乎快忘记了他的权势遮天的家族，和他生来就是要当教皇的哥哥。

他的哥哥布鲁斯会一步步爬上权力巅峰，这已经是十分确切的事情，而其中的必经之路将是地区主教，本十分担心，万一布鲁斯正好是这一地区的主教怎么办。本知道自己的哥哥有着怎样的德行，他还只有十七岁时便与家中的女仆胡来，二十岁时做了最大公爵夫人的情夫，现在自然也不会好到哪里去，天真的婕茜要是碰上了他，被欺负得很惨可要怎么办。

而这边的婕茜已经在主教大人的卧室住下，每天享用着精美的小蛋糕，穿着象牙白的睡袍，衣衫上绣满金色的圣洁纹样，婕茜在恍惚间甚至觉得，自己是突然成为了什么贵妇吗，每天的早餐竟然能享用五种不同的食物，蛋糕里甚至夹着两层奶油，可是，婕茜记得，主教是不能结婚的。

最令他无措的还是主教对他的态度，和他每日需尽的义务。据主教所说，婕茜每日需要对神献上自己的敬意，而献礼的方式，就是清洁身体。

每个早晨，当主教离开卧室，婕茜用完早餐，就要开始清洁身体。他把整个身子沉入偌大的陶瓷浴缸，用山泉水洗涤身体，清理昨夜留下的异物。接着几位仆人手持牛奶罐走入浴室，为他倒入新鲜的牛奶用以沐浴。等他从浴室出来，送上来的是浓稠鲜甜的蜂蜜，涂在婕茜股间的隐秘处，圣经中说的那流淌着奶与蜜的应许之地，恐怕也不会比他更甜蜜。

这些清洁的规矩，婕茜还是心存敬意地去做，可他实在不能明白，以自己对经书细致的研读，怎么会从来不曾读到这样敬神的方式呢。同时，婕茜被剥夺了离开主教生活区域的权利，他不能去任何地方，只要他说想要什么便会有仆人代劳，他甚至连花园也去不了。

除了主教，没有人与婕茜说话，仆人们只做分内之事，婕茜每日只有向神说话。白皙的双手渐渐被那些鲜奶滋养得润泽，变得更加柔软，紧握着祈祷时的感觉也不太一样了。婕茜心中有慌乱，却没人可以诉说，他开始想念那不善言谈却总是贴心的园丁了。

寻常的一天，婕茜坐在露台上，眺望着花园，祈盼能看到本的身影，让他还有一点生活在人世中的感觉。终于，他看到本走进了视野，本看起来愁眉苦脸，一点也不像以前他跟自己搭话那样快乐了，婕茜担心地想，他怎么了呢。不料，本突然朝婕茜所在的方向看来，婕茜不知道他有没有看见自己，只好站到窗边，举起了一只手。

本的眼神刹那间亮了起来，婕茜清楚地看到，愁容虽没有从本的脸上褪去，但眉头总算不再紧锁。婕茜想与他说话，或者至少比划几个手势，但这时主教突然回来了，婕茜被仆人们带去了卧室。

床上洒满了红艳的玫瑰花瓣，婕茜躺在床上，仆人们在他的身体上洒下番红花粉，粉末的金色装点着婕茜白皙的身体，让他看起来更像一道美味。

主教走进卧室，深深地嗅闻一下空气，“今天的空气里有罪恶的味道。”

婕茜颤抖了一下，主教看在眼里。他走到床边，伸手抚摸婕茜的胸口，婕茜已不像之前那样细瘦，而是渐渐长了些温软的肉，一经抚摸便泛起令人怜爱的樱粉。他的手接着伸到婕茜的腿间，婕茜忍不住并了并腿，他又用另一只手按住婕茜的膝盖。

他玩弄着婕茜股间的软肉，却不碰那已经微微翘起的性器，接着又戳弄进那涂着蜂蜜的香软之地，轻轻抚弄间或夹杂一点力道，婕茜很快就全身泛红，腿根不住地颤抖，他祈求般地望着主教，主教却继续折磨着他异常敏感的地方，还残忍地说了句，“对清洁的怠慢是对神的不忠”。婕茜不知道怎么办，他不能主动，那将是不敬，可今天的主教似乎决意折磨他，想到这个，又思及这些日子的孤独境遇，婕茜不觉红了眼眶，浅蓝色的眼睛在泪水下起了波澜。

主教听到他的抽泣声，终于不再折磨他。他盯着婕茜的眼睛，吮了吮手指间的蜂蜜，然后恶狠狠地进入了那温软之处。婕茜发出一声满足的惊呼，接着便被钉在主教的家伙上，只能发出破碎的呜咽，随着主教的动作起伏。

他被过多的快感逼到极限，在陷入昏迷之前，只听见主教没头没脑的问句，“你知道什么样的玫瑰红色最艳丽吗……”

本如往常一般在花园里工作，没了婕茜的陪伴，整座花园的白玫瑰都不再像以往一样娇嫩，在本眼里更是只剩下苍白和干枯。他想念着婕茜，想念他状似严厉却温柔体贴的话语，想念他百合花般娇嫩的脸庞，想念他安静祈祷时的神色。本已经知道布鲁斯对婕茜做了什么，但他没法把婕茜救出来，他不能和布鲁斯对峙，那样他就被家族发现了，他抗衡不了整个家族的力量，更无法救出婕茜。

于是他只好郁闷着，愈发沉默，哪怕是看到一个身形和婕茜相仿的修女，都能让他恍惚好一会儿。

然而他没想到，这一天竟来得这样快，布鲁斯马上要升任教皇，而婕茜，据修道院的神父所说，将会被布鲁斯带到罗马。

本彻底崩溃了，他日夜守在花园，盼望着能再看婕茜一眼，偶尔看到婕茜出现一下，却很快又被他可恶的兄长带走。

在婕茜启程前夜，据说修道院里闯进了一个神秘人，他试图潜入主教的卧室谋杀主教。临行前夕遭遇这种事情，主教十分愤怒，执意将神秘人一起带回罗马，在众人瞩目下送他上断头台。

清晨，白玫瑰枯枝上沾满露水，一个小小的死刑犯享用了他的最后一顿早餐，守狱人得知他是因为意图刺杀主教而被判死刑，还揶揄了他好几句。太阳升起后，他被游街。太阳高悬在人们头顶时，他被送上了断头台。

牧师为他祷告，而他拒绝忏悔，他说，神已不存在。

 

“最鲜艳的爱的玫瑰在断头台上开放  
和永不凋残的自由的柯枝错综复杂”

 

人群散开，血迹在太阳底下闪烁着光芒。

主教递给刚刚从疲劳和睡梦中醒来的婕茜一朵艳丽的红玫瑰，倾诉着爱语。

婕茜闻见血液的腥气，怔怔地望着那玫瑰上艳丽的红色，双唇止不住地颤抖。

主教吻住了他。

 

 

【The End】


End file.
